Glenn Talbot
'''Glenn Talbot' was an U.S Airforce who was assigned to join S.H.I.E.L.D and Director Phil Coulson to assist them in defeating the newborn Hydra after Project Insight. Talbot eventually, although first in certain repulsion to Coulson, upon seeing his own son being saved by him and the rest of his crew, developed a small level of empathy to him. He would still feel bad however, for the various secrets Coulson always kept him from knowing. When A.I.D.A built a group of Androids that would replace S.H.I.E.L.D agents put by force in the Framework, Talbot attempted to stop them but in midst of that was shot straight in the head by an Android version of Quake. Hospitalized, Talbot slowly recovered from his injury but his wife and son came to learn that it could have permanently damaged his capacity of thought, altering his personality. With this excuse, General Hale was able to arrange a transference to her own facility, where Talbot discovered he did not get rid of Hydra but left Hale unchecked. Hale attempted to control Talbot through the Faustus Method for interrogation, and Talbot would instead fake he was being controlled to give out information and gain their trust as a loyal brainwashed Hydra agent. The fact Talbot was not influenced by the Faustus may have happened due to his brain damage. Talbot would later be saved by Carl Creel and Phil Coulson when they were captured and both broke out together, but Creel stayed behind to cover Talbot and Coulson's escape. The duo used Hale's Remorath Teletransporter to get out of the facility, later being rescued by Daisy Johnson and Melinda May aboard the Bus. With the information he got from Hale, Talbot used the Gravitonium Enhancement Pod to be injected with Gravitonium to prevent the Remorath from getting it, for it could mean the Earth's destruction. However, Talbot survived and got out of the Pod with new Gravitonium powers, which he used to turn the tide of the showdown against the Remorath and bargain with Qovas to arrange a meeting with the Confederation. Unfortunately this led Talbot to want to feed on more power by mining more Gravitonium so he could face the Confederation, waiting to invade Earth after it was weakened by the Holocaust caused by Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet. By wanting to feed on more power Talbot headed to Detroit so he could unearth the burried Gravitonium in its rich underground. This would effectively confirm Phil's suspicions, turning Talbot into the World Braker just like in the prophecy told in the future when Coulson and his team travelled to it. The team knew they would have to face Talbot and prepared for a dangerous showdown. Although at first Quake attempted to engage him, she was quickly overwhelmed by his mighty power. However, when arguing with Coulson, Talbot had a mental breakthrough due to the headaches provoked by the Gravitonium's multiple personas, causing him to split back Creel, Qovas, Quake, and Fitz from him. This also led the Gravitonium to be expelled from Talbot's body and into the Sun, being permanently destroyed. Rendered powerless and in comatose, Talbot was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D and would be studied by Fitz and Simmons to be brought back to sentience. Biography Military Career Assigned to Work With S.H.I.E.L.D Keeping an Eye in Coulson Helping Hunt Hive Cutting-Off the Last Head A.I.D.A's Uprising Android Assault Psychologically Scarred Prisoner of Hale Proof of Faustus Rescued by Phil Coulson and Carl Creel Escape From Ruby Hale Inside Job Retaliating Against the Remorath Ascenssion to Power Deal With Qovas Meeting the Confederation Dreaming Too High World Breaker Attributes Personality Physical Description Abillities Powers Former Powers * Gravitational Field Manipulation: Similar to a limited form of telekinesis, after the absorption of Gravitonium, Talbot could alter the gravitational field around objects, effectively manipulating them. He can mentally control the properties of Gravitonium to move these objects wherever he wants. Weaknesses * Excessive Ego: Talbot by nature possesses a huge ego. Probably due to proudness of his own military title, and this would only come to augment as he acquired his powers. Talbot's ego has various times led him to, for example, underestimate enemies that would catch him off-guard. Equipment Appearances Trivia Gallery External Links